


A Different Kind of Danger

by coveredinthecolors



Series: glimpses of eternity [13]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood, Bodyguard, Crime AU, F/M, Murder, Smut, a little bit kinky, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinthecolors/pseuds/coveredinthecolors
Summary: Caroline Forbes is the daughter of a mafia boss. Klaus Mikaelson is her bodyguard who has way too many secrets. She doesn't like him at all... Until she does.





	A Different Kind of Danger

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of two (the second one is still being written).  
> I hope you enjoy!

When he had first been assigned to her, Caroline hadn’t liked him.

He was just so…  _ quiet _ . He only stood there, watching her. Never saying a word, never returning with more than a stiff nod the polite smile or the ‘good morning’ she still bothered to give him.

But his  _ eyes. _

God, for all that his lips were always shut, his eyes seemed to be forever open. They analysed everything, never missing a single detail. And the way he looked at her… It made her blush just to think of it. She wasn’t entirely convinced that he couldn’t look into her soul, couldn’t read her thoughts with that piercing gaze of his.

And, well, if she sometimes looked right back, it was just because Caroline Forbes never backed away from a challenge. And she wouldn’t be intimidated by her own bodyguard, for goodness’ sake.

And if she enjoyed the view, just a little… Well, she wasn’t  _ blind,  _ was she? Klaus could be a little creepy, but he was hot. And it did feel nice to have his unwavering attention. Even if she had to remind herself that he was paid to do so.

Caroline had longed lost the fight against her father to not have a bloody bodyguard following her around and watching her every step, and, at this point in her life, she was more than used to it. She had thought that she could just ignore their presence, pretend they weren’t there at all as she went on with her life.

But Klaus?

No matter how well he hid himself, being as discreet as possible as he followed her… She could always feel him watching. And she always searched for him, looking for those blue eyes.

Each time she found him, he would offer her a secretive smirk. Like they were playing their own little game, and he enjoyed it, too.

It was all so very thrilling, and she always found herself smiling to herself… Until she thought about his file and was reminded of who he truly was and how little she knew him, that is.

Because, you see, his name was Klaus  _ Mikaelson.  _ And she could not for the life of her figure out why one of Mikael’s sons — Mikael being the man who pretty much ran London’s underground activities — would be working as a bodyguard to the daughter of a mafia boss from a different country.

She shouldn’t trust him. She couldn’t see why her father did. Surely this had to be a trap, part of a plan for the Mikaelsons to conquer America or something of the sort. Right?

Except… She knew her father would never let him be in charge of her security unless he knew that she could count on him. She just wish she knew why that was. And with the things she had read on his file and the whispers that had come to her ear about the Mikaelson Wolf… She shouldn’t rely on him, shouldn’t feel warm underneath his gaze.

And yet… She still remembered vividly the time he had first touched her, the way she had shivered when he had wrapped his fingers around her arm and pulled her as he told her to  _ run _ .

And if it weren’t for the sounds of gunshots echoing down the hallway of the university building, she would’ve maybe let out a sarcastic  _ ‘and he speaks’.  _ But with her heart beating fast in her chest in fear, that little jab went to the back of her mind, and she had just let him lead her to safety.

The whole thing would be dismissed as yet another mass shooting in a campus, but they both knew it had been an attempt on her life.

She had known Klaus had been expecting something to happen ever since her father had made a move against the Salvatore family three weeks ago. He hadn’t been bothering to keep to the shadows, guarding her from much closer, so that he could get to her faster, should things go wrong.

And, though he hadn’t said a word to her about it, she had seen at least three other men following them. New bodyguards, she was sure.

Caroline remembered running, remembered being afraid and closing her eyes and just hoping that she would get out of this alive… And she remembered how she just blindly trusted him. How she just  _ knew _ that he would do anything to keep her safe.

And why would she trust someone who wouldn’t even speak to her, who had all these secrets… She wasn’t sure.

But she had breathed in relief when he closed the door of the SUV behind them, his hand still on her arm as he sat on the backseat with her and just yelled at the driver to _ bloody go _ . And when his eyes had found hers, they were so  _ soft _ .

He had reached out to touch her cheek.

“Are you alright, love?” he had asked, making her heart skip a beat. 

Sure, she knew who he was, she knew he was British. She had even heard him saying one sentence or another to her father in passing… But to have that voice and that accent directed at her? Her face heated. He smiled.

Caroline had cleared her throat, trying to pretend this wasn’t so awkward.

“Yeah,” she had replied, feeling so ridiculously aware of his hand on her cheek. “Yes. Thank you.”

He had shaken his head, as if trying to say that she didn’t need to thank him. It was his job, after all. But he had lingered in that position, his face so close to her as he looked into her eyes for a few more moments.

“You are safe,” he had whispered. And to this day, she still wasn’t sure if he had been reassuring her or himself.

They had grown closer after that.

Klaus would actually speak to her — though she wasn’t sure if that was much of an improvement, as she told him repeatedly, because, Lord, that man could be infuriating. And she still didn’t know how someone who loved the sound of their own voice so much had been able to keep quiet for so long… And she still didn’t know  _ why,  _ hadn’t grown bold enough to ask it.

To ask him about any of it, really. It sounded… too personal. And anytime she tried to touch the subject of his life back in London, he would steer the conversation to another direction.

And, yet, regardless of all the secrecy, she found herself enjoying spending time with him. He was smart, and funny, and he listened… And not only because he had to or because it was the polite thing to do — she didn’t think Klaus had ever done anything just for the sake of politeness, anyway —, but because he enjoyed it. He liked listening to her go on and on about her classes and her dreams and her passions.

And for the first time in her life, she hadn’t really minded having a bodyguard.

And if she had developed a small crush on him, well, it wasn’t really her fault. She truly couldn’t help it. She had really tried to fight it, had really tried to not think of him when her hands wandered at night — she had a boyfriend for fuck’s sake.

Even if Tyler was never around and there was always something more important than her going on in his life. Even if she wasn’t making as much of an effort to make sure this whole thing worked, only going half-way at best, instead of all the way through to meet him at his 20%.

Klaus clearly hated the guy. She had known so even before he had begun talking to her, since he’d never bothered to hide the disgust in his face every time she informed him she’d be going out to meet Tyler. Now, he only made his distaste more clear with a few remarks and the whole glaring thing he had going on whenever he set eyes on the boy.

Caroline enjoyed entertaining the idea that all this hatred for Tyler was out of jealousy, that it was because he  _ liked _ her.

And, honestly, when she received a text message from Tyler telling her that it was over, and it was almost immediately followed by a girl on her cheerleading squad messaging her about how Hayley was going on a date with him… Caroline was more angry than sad.

Klaus was in the room, and didn’t miss the way her face fell.

“What’s wrong?” he asked immediately, walking away from the window he had been leaning against and towards her, sitting on the couch beside her.

She shook her head. “Tyler dumped me. Through a text. To be with Hayley freaking Marshall.”

The anger she saw cloud his features was the same from whenever someone tried to hurt her. And in that moment she realized that, if he could help it, he would never let anyone harm her in any way. Even if it was just a boyfriend she didn’t love anymore upsetting her.

Oh, Klaus… There was such a devotion in those eyes that saw too much.

It was in that moment Caroline understood. His loyalty didn’t lie with his or her father, didn’t lie with the payment he’d receive for a job well done… His loyalty belonged to her.

Which was why that, now, stuck in a cell and chained to the wall by the Salvatores, she wasn’t scared. She  _ knew  _ that he would come for her. She knew that he would do whatever it took to get her back, to keep her safe.

So when she heard the screams, she smiled.

* * *

 

Caroline only realized that it was anticipation that had been building inside of her, when the heavy iron door was opened and Klaus walked in.

There was blood on his hands, on his neck, and it was making his shirt cling to his body in a way that she couldn’t help but admire, despite the circumstances. God, she was pretty sure it made her a terrible person to be turned on by the fact that he was covered in other people’s blood.

He didn’t seem to mind the appreciation in her gaze, though, if they way his eyes darkened was any indication.

She blushed vividly as she was reminded of a dream she’d had, not many nights ago. It involved chains, too. And, though she wasn’t sitting on the ground of a prison cell, her mind was very quick to adapt the images.

Klaus kneeled beside her. “Did they hurt you?”

There was a sharpness in his voice that made her respond immediately. She shook her head. “No.”

His eyes still scanned her body, as if making sure that she wasn’t lying. Caroline wouldn’t want to be an ally to the Salvatores if he found so much as a bruise on her skin… Though, she supposed he didn’t really needed any incentive to already want to murder every single one of them.

“Can you never do as you are told?” he asked, anger clear in his voice.

She sighed. She knew that he would be mad at her, too, just because she had chosen to go out with her friends instead of staying at home, as he had deemed safer. However, he hadn’t been in charge of her security that night, and other bodyguards didn’t try to boss her around the way he did.

Caroline also didn’t want to be in Matt’s place. She was pretty sure Klaus wouldn’t be forgiving about how he had let her be taken.

“Why don’t you free me from these,” she said, pulling at the chains above her head, “and then we discuss this at home. After I’ve taken a shower, preferably.”

Klaus offered her a cruel smile just before he leaned in, his stubble scratching her cheek pleasurably as his lips moved against her ear. “Oh, but I rather enjoy you like this, sweetheart. Perhaps I should talk to your father about it... Do you think he would back me up on the idea of keeping you chained in your room, where you wouldn’t run off to put yourself in danger?”

Against her better judgement, her breath hitched, and, before she realized what she was doing, she was pressing her thighs together.

“Don’t worry, love,” he continued, “you wouldn’t be lonely. I would visit you every day to keep you company. I would take good care of you.”

As he said that, he pressed his mouth against her neck in a bruising kiss, right before he began to use his teeth to tease the sensitive skin. Caroline pulled at the chains, feeling the need to touch him, to bury her hands in his hair.

“ _ Klaus _ ,” she said, half-warning, half-moaning.

She felt him smiling against her.

He pulled back to look into her eyes, and she knew what he was looking for, could see the need all over his face. So she nodded.

His lips were pressed against her own half a second later. And, God, she could already feel herself growing addicted to his kisses. 

There was nothing kind or soft about the way his tongue claimed her mouth, exploring it to his heart’s content and she made pleased sounds on the back of her throat. And when he bit her lower lip, sucking it between his own to soothe the sharp pain… Caroline felt herself growing desperate for friction as her pussy began to ache for him.

His hand landed on her thigh, his calloused palm caressing it temptively, his fingers playing with the hem of her skirt… Then they ventured underneath it, leaving a trail of red on her creamy skin.

_ Right _ . He was covered in blood. She should care about that, shouldn’t she?

But whatever the answer to that question was, Caroline found out she didn’t care, as long as he kept touching her like this. She wasn’t sure she would survive if he decided to stop now.

She spread her legs for him to give him more room for his exploration, at the same time his mouth returned to her neck. Her nipples were pebbled and straining against the fabric of her dress as he licked up the hollow of her throat.

He smiled against her skin when she moaned for him.

“Do you want me, Caroline? Do you want me to take you with my cock until you are screaming my name?”

She nodded hurriedly, her eyes closed as she focused on the way his thumb was pressing against her pussy through her knickers. “Yes.”

Klaus pulled back to offer her a grin, though there was something wicked in the way he looked at her. “I want that very much, as well. I want my name falling from your lips so that every single one of the men I brought here tonight can hear you and know that you are mine. Let the Salvatore men hear us, too… Let them have this last treat before I begin to make them pay for having dared take you away from me.”

Caroline blushed a little at the thought of being heard, but… She found herself enjoying the idea, enjoying that Klaus wanted to  _ claim _ her. She would remind him later that she was a person and not an object he owed, of course, but she could enjoy his possessiveness right now.

“Of course,” he continued, pulling his hand back from where she wanted it the most. “As much as I would love that, I don’t want to reward your bad behavior. _ Naughty girls don’t deserve rewards, after all. _ ”

He said that last part in a whisper against her ear, making her shiver. His hand was now resting on her knee, perfectly innocent, but her skin was burning for him. It made her feel bold.

“Let me make it up to you first, then.”

And, oh, the way he stared at her… The sinful promise in his eyes made her lower belly tighten with arousal. Her panties were already soaked for him.

Klaus offered her a slow, lazy smile. “And how exactly do you plan on doing that, sweetheart?” he baited.

She took a deep breath… If she had started this, she might as well go all the way. Let it never be said that Caroline Forbes was a quitter. “I want to wrap my lips around your cock. I want you to fuck my mouth while you tell me all the ways you want to have me.”

He captured her lips in a punishing kiss that didn’t last long enough, because he soon pulled away, taking two metal pins from his pocket to work on freeing her from her manacles.

She massaged her wrists once they were free, trying to rid herself from the soreness before she could concentrate on him. Something dangerous flashed in his eyes as he stared at her.

“I’m alright,” she promised him quietly. “I’m ready to be a good girl for you now.”

He let out a low growl at the mischief in her voice and at her choice of words. She smiled, enjoying that she could get a reaction from him so easily.

“Well, then,” he said as he stood up, moving to lean against the wall. “Show me.”

Caroline placed herself on her knees in front of him, looking up at him through her lashes as her hands worked on his belt. She felt a bit thrilled to be doing this with him… He had always managed to get under her skin, and she knew that now she had given him permission to stay there, to find a home in her very bones.

Besides, if she was being honest, the sexual tension had been off the charts for months now, and she was very curious to finally find out if their chemistry would pan out… She didn’t really have any doubts that it would.

She was quick to unzip and unbutton his pants, and he helped her pull them down along with his briefs. Caroline licked her lips in anticipation as she stared at his hardened cock.

He groaned for her when she wrapped her hand around his length, stroking him a few times and caressing the tip of him with her thumb. “Stop teasing me, Caroline. I believe you promised to let me fuck your pretty mouth.”

Caroline blushed softly at his words, but said, “I suppose I did, didn’t I?”

Before he could reply, she gave his shaft a long lick. She had to fight down a smile as he closed his eyes for just a moment. God, it felt so good to know that she had that power over him.

She wrapped her lips around his cock, still teasing him by moving oh-so-slowly just because she wanted to know how much he would let her get away with. She reckoned that by all of his talk of naughty girls don’t getting rewards, his patience wouldn’t last long.

Her suspicions were confirmed when he began to buck his hips, and how he gripped her hair. “Faster, Caroline,” he both commanded and warned her as he began to guide her movements.

She let her teeth scratch the sensitive skin just slightly as her head bobbed up and down his length, making him hiss.

“That’s right, sweetheart. You look so pretty with your lips wrapped around my cock. You have no idea how stunning you are. Do you know how many times I’ve pictured this, Caroline? How many times I imagined you on your knees for me, pleasuring me… Fuck, you feel so good, love. I’ve lost count of how many times I came on my hands thinking of you. Do you have any idea of what you do to me? I intend to let you find out… I can’t wait to turn some of my fantasies into reality. You said you’d like to hear about them?”

She moaned loud around him, hoping that he would take that as an answer. He hit the back of her throat, making her gag. Caroline let her hands slip underneath her dress, her pussy demanding her attention.

Klaus smiled at her as she pushed her knickers aside, pushing two fingers inside of her.

“This is very much one of them… You touching yourself while you suck my cock. Are you wet for me, sweetheart?” She tried her best to nod. “Good. I want to see you ride your fingers, Caroline. I’ve imagined this so many times… You, trying to keep your focus on pleasuring me while you try to find your own release… After this, I think I will take you against the wall. There will be time for me to worship you in a bed later. Right now I want to fuck you hard and fast. I want to hear you scream for me.”

Caroline pressed her thumb against her clit as she kept on finger-fucking herself, trying her best to mimic the way he said he would take her in just a few moments, but she knew her hands would not compare to having him inside of her.

Still, the way he was watching her and how his breathing was hitched and his eyes darkened because of her… She felt like she would burn down to ashes at any moment.

“I suppose then I will take you home,” he said, and she noticed how breathless he sounded, how he was gripping her hair a little tighter. “We both could use a shower, and I’m sure I can convince you of the benefits of sharing one. Then I will have you in your bed. I want your legs spread for me as I make you come on my tongue. I want to see you touching your breasts while I do so. And then… Well, there’s so much we could. I will want to hear your pretty fantasies, too. Fuck, Caroline—”

She hollowed her cheeks around him, knowing that he was about to come and wanting, needing him to. She wanted to watch him fall apart because of her.

Klaus spilled down her throat only a few moments later, her name on his lips.

She came around her fingers soon after that.

He pulled up his pants, but left it unzipped and unbuttoned. They were both panting as he grabbed her hands, urging her to stand up, too.

Caroline pressed her lips against his, letting him taste himself on her tongue. He gripped her hips, pulling her flush against him. She buried her hands in his hair, needing close. God… She was okay, she was  _ fine _ . And he was here… And she didn’t want to waste another second.

He inverted their positions, so that she would be trapped between his body and the wall as his hands began to explore her body, and hers did the same for him. She didn’t mind the dried blood as her fingers slipped underneath his shirt, feeling the muscles of his abdomen, loving the way they tensed when she dragged her nails across them.

Klaus grabbed her arse harshly, and she moaned against him as he placed his thigh in between her legs… She was not strong enough to resist the temptation of grinding against him.

He dragged the straps of her sundress down her shoulders and tugged at her dress for it to fall a few inches, until her breasts were exposed.

She gasped as he pressed dozens of kisses down her jaw and neck until his lips closed around one of her nipples, sucking on the sensitive bud. His teeth teased her while his other hand palmed her other breast, reshaping it in its grip.

“Klaus,” she moaned, feeling herself growing desperate for him once more.

“You’re so beautiful, Caroline.” he whispered against her shoulder. “So beautiful.”

The reverence, the devotion in her voice… It was all too much for her to take. She was already palming his cock through his jeans, needing him to be ready for her  _ now _ .

He didn’t disappoint as she slipped her hand inside of his briefs, stroking him a few times until she felt him grow hard.

“I need you, Klaus,” she said as she quickly pushed his pants down again, and he was eager to help her. “I need you inside of me.”

He turned her around so that she’d be facing the wall, and she rested her forehead against it as she felt him gather her skirt around her hips. He didn’t bother to remove her panties, only pushing them aside before he buried himself in her.

Klaus gave her only a moment to adjust, taking that time to wrap his arm around her waist to secure her before he did good on his promise and began fucking her.

“Fuck, Caroline, you feel so good around me,” he praised her, whispering against her ear. “So tight and perfect.”

All she managed to say was,  _ “Oh my God, Klaus.” _

He didn’t seem to mind her lack of eloquence, though. She was sure she felt him smile against her shoulder even as he kept on thrusting into her like that… Hard and fast and perfect, just like he had promised.

Caroline could hear his balls hitting her skin with his every movement, could feel her walls stretching around him so deliciously… She couldn’t care about her father’s minions were listening in, if they would whisper about how she was fucking her bodyguard. All she could think about was him, about how good this felt.

He made her feel so safe that she didn’t even mind having sex in the place where she had been held captive.

“That’s right, sweetheart. Let them hear us. Let them wish they were us… I bet many of them would want to be in my place right now, but they can’t, isn’t that right? They can’t have you. Because you are mine.”

She gasped loudly, her body responding to his words before her brain had fully registered them. It felt so good when he spoke like that, when she could hear how much he needed her.

She still wanted more.

_ “Faster,”  _ she requested at the same time she slipped one of her hands in between her thighs, knowing that this would feel much better if her clit was being touched, and since his hands were covered in blood…

Caroline didn’t waste time teasing herself with slow, barely there touches. She needed  _ more.  _ So she rubbed her clit fast and just right… And with Klaus obliging to her request and fucking her even harder…

She was soon panting, feeling the muscles of her abdomen tense, ready to snap.

“That’s right, sweetheart,” Klaus said softly, even through his harsh thrusts. “Come for me. I know you are so close… I want you to come for me, Caroline.”

His words were her undoing, and she came around him, his name falling loudly from her lips.

He kept on fucking her through her orgasm, prolonging her high, but it didn’t take him long to come after that, and he spilled inside of her while muttering “ _ Mine _ ” over and over again.

She found she rather enjoyed that.

* * *

 

Klaus knew that he should stop smiling, but he just couldn’t help it.

How could that woman have such power over him? How could just the fact that she was safe and that she was by his side make him so happy? The kisses and the smiles she was giving so freely to him were making his heart race.

He should be focusing on all of the complications they were facing. She had been taken from him because the security plan for her had some flaws and not every bodyguard was as dedicated as they should be, as it seemed… He would be having words with Donovan, of course.

Then there was the matter of the Salvatores that wanted revenge… If they had harmed her in any way, Klaus wasn’t sure what he would’ve done.

And, most importantly, there was the deal he had made with her father. The one she didn’t know about.

The one he couldn’t bring himself to tell her. Not when she had her head resting on his chest and their legs were intertwined and she was just letting him hold her… She had just gotten home after being kidnapped, she was happy to just lie in her bed with him and exist… And that was all he wanted to do.

But eventually she would find out… And she wouldn’t be pleased that both him and Bill had gone behind her back on this.

Because, you see, a year ago, Mikael had told him that he would never allow  _ him _ to succeed him as the man in charge of the family business back in London. And, no matter if Klaus had pointed out that both Finn and Elijah had no desire to run it, and that he would be the obvious choice… Mikael had claimed that he’d rather see his legacy being destroyed than to have a bastard with no real claim to the Mikaelson name to take his place.

Klaus, of course, had absolutely no desire to see that happen.

He had left his home and sought an alliance with someone powerful, but that wouldn’t be a threat to him in the future… And someone who Mikael wouldn’t deem dangerous to him, either. He had gone to America, knowing that the distance would help with his plan. Mikael didn’t have nearly as many spies overseas, after all.

It was when he contacted Bill Forbes, and told him about what he wanted to do — to wage war against Mikael and conquer everything that was his.

Bill had agreed to help him… In exchange, of course, for his fair share.

Klaus had offered him money, access to drugs, hitmen… Whatever he needed. But Bill had denied it all. His request had been bolder. You see, if he were to help Klaus to conquer a throne in the underground… He would want that to be part of his history, too.

Not to worry, he had too much on his hands in America. He wasn’t looking to expand to Europe. But it was good to think of the future, especially when it came to his family, after all…

So Klaus was to marry his only daughter. A Forbes would inherit all of that, too.

Caroline would do what was best for the family, he was sure. And he just knew that Klaus would like her… Beautiful, intelligent, fierce… His daughter was an incredible woman, he assured him.

But he couldn’t just give out her hand in marriage to a complete stranger, now, could he? No, Klaus had to prove himself worthy of her. That was his condition.

And what better way than to be the man in charge of her security? Would he do everything he could to keep her safe? That was what he needed to know.

With his hands tied, Klaus had agreed. A wife wasn’t that high of a price to pay. And he had heard good things about the lovely Caroline Forbes… It wouldn’t do him any harm to at least try.

He had watched her for the first couple of months. Not bothering to befriend her just yet as he analysed her. She was indeed beautiful, there was no denying it. And smart, he supposed… And perhaps he enjoyed her fire a little too much, had some fun with their little games.

He hadn’t realized how much he came to care until her life had been threatened for the first time, when he had just grabbed her and told her to run…

And after they had begun talking more and more… He had begun to crave her smiles and her laughter. He loved the way she would look at him with her curious eyes, loved the conversations they’d have and the teasing and the eye-rolls. It was so  _ easy _ . He had — damn him —  _ fallen _ for her… Who would’ve guessed?

And now that he had her… How could he tell her all of it? How could he tell her that they were engaged when she had barely just decided that they should be together? How could she not resent him for keeping this secret from her for nearly a year?

The thought troubled him as she slept pressed against him.

Would she think that this had all been a ploy? That he didn’t care for her, that all he wanted her for was his deal with her father? He couldn’t have that.

Klaus sighed, tightening his hold on her and closed his eyes. He would figure it out tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!!


End file.
